The Frost Prince and The Dragon Boy
by Anie6142
Summary: From potions mishaps to awkward interactions and friend ridicule. Welcome to Hogwarts! Wait, is the Frost child blushing? Hiccup is as oblivious as ever. Never anger a redhead and Flynn stop flirting with the princess! HiJack/FrostCup drabble series (more or less), takes before the end of 'But You're Tiny' and afterwards as well. Might not be in order. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who decided to start the drabble series? I chose to do the one based on my fic "But You're Tiny!" first, why? Simply because there can never be enough Hogwarts AU in the HiJack/FrostCup fandom (and the ROTBTD as well). It'll only be T rating because this takes place during times before Jack and Hiccup got together but there will also be drabbles that will work as a sequel of the fic. I have no idea how long it'll be, and hopefully I'll be updating Intertwined soon. I can take suggestions as to what to write next too if you guys want.

I don't own Rise Of The Guardians nor How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to DreamWorks, William Joyce, and Cressida Cowell.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Friends Are Evil, Sometimes<strong>

It was just a regular morning, at least regular by the Wizardry World standards, to a muggleborn every morning would be filled with excitement, not to mention laughter for the poor unfortunate souls that received howlers in the mail. Flynn was sitting at the Slythering table right across his best friend, for the last few months he had noticed a change on Jack, ever since he started hanging out with the tiny Ravenclaw who was two years younger than them but was probably smarter than most. The scrawny kid had done something formidable and for sure it was obvious he was not aware of it. Jack had begun to smile more, laugh more, he was happier and joyful, he wasn't as lonely anymore. He even caught some frost patterns in the windows that were oddly in the shape of hearts, that's when it dawned on him.

"You like him." said Flynn bluntly to the wizard in front of him who almost choked on his drink.

"Like who?" said the Slytherin towards his friend with a hoarse voice, damn random questions and beverages.

"The Ravenclaw you've been hanging with, the so called 'Dragon Tamer' Hiccup." said he with a smug grin adorning his face.

Jack tried to hide his blush but his place features betrayed him and there was a light pink tint on his cheeks, damn genes. "He's my friend, of course I like him."

"Not the kind of like I mean Jack." said Flynn giving Jack a knowing look.

"Shut up. Or do you want me to tell the whole school about your crush on that Hufflepuff?" said Jack pointing in the direction of the Hufflepuff table where a certain blonde was chatting amiably with the rest.

"Jack…"

"What?"

"Never mind, have you gotten you permit signed to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Oh, you know, just wondering." said Flynn with a smile that Jack didn't like on bit.

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Hicc wait up!" yelled Flynn trying to catch up to the Ravenclaw, how was the kid faster than him? He had a freaking prosthetic! Shouldn't that be a disadvantage?<p>

"Oh, hey, Flynn right?" said Hiccup stopping on his tracks, his hair still covered part of his face, the kid should really get a haircut.

"Yup. So you know than in a couple months the third years are going to Hogsmeade right?"

"Yeah? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Well I was wondering why don't you try to come with us?"

"You are aware that I'm a first year right?" said Hiccup to Flynn, if his hair was covering much of his face he could have clearly seen the look of Hiccup was giving him.

"I'm aware, but it doesn't mean you can't come."

"Wait, are you suggesting I break the rules?" if Flynn didn't catch the tone of incredibility in Hiccup's voice then he was dumber than he thought.

"C'mon! Do you really want to wait another two years to visit Hogsmeade?"

"I can wait, so if you will excuse me…" _…I got a dragon who wants a flight…_

"Jack's gonna be there." at the mention of his friend's name Hiccup stopped on his tracks. "Besides, do you really want to be cooped up in this place? Let's go have some fun!"

"…I'll think about it…" said Hiccup before he continued walking towards his room, he needed to get his flying equipment.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed, Hiccup had been thinking about Flynn's proposition and decided to go. It would be far more enjoyable to go with them than to spend his free day cooped in the dorm with all the other Ravenclaws, they weren't bad, just not the kind of company he required. He missed his friends Astrid and Fishlegs who have gone to Durmstrang while his cousin and the twins stayed on Berk. He could deal without his cousin and the twins' shenanigans but even then they weren't bad company. The only friends he had made here were with Jack, and redhead in Gryffindor, and a very nice third year in Hufflepuff, he could consider Flynn his friend but he spend the majority of his time with Jack, the Slytherin always knew how to cheer him up and it was interesting seeing him using magic without a wand. So by the time the day of the weekly trips to Hogsmeade began he had already sneaked on the groups, not to mention he had found a spell that made him invisible for a small amount of time. Soon, when the third years separated from the rest he went to look for Jack and Flynn, and sure he soon found them by the exit of a candy store.<p>

"So, Jack, do you think it's true that Hiccup tamed a Night Fury?" asked Flynn trying to make small chat.

"Why the sudden interest on whether or not he did?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow at Flynn.

"Just trying to make conversation Jack."

"Weirdo." said Jack about to bite into his lollipop when it was suddenly taken from his hands and saw it float in front of him.

"Are you doing that Jack?"

"I'm not that good! Who's doing that?!" said Jack looking around to see if someone had their wand out.

"Hi guys!" said the floating lollipop behind them and they both jumped, soon they recognized the voice.

"Hiccup?" said them at the same time and soon enough the spell began to dissipate and in front of them was Hiccup holding Jack's lollipop in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack with mirth in his voice, he didn't expect Hiccup to be with them at all.

"Flynn didn't tell you?" said Hiccup glancing over where Flynn was but he was no longer there.

"And now he's gone…" _Scheming bastard…_ "Well, never mind him. Would you like to explore around?" said Jack to the Ravenclaw.

"Sure, Do you know where to go?"

"Hiccup, you know me, it's not the first time I've been here, just the first with a permission slip." said Jack grinning. He couldn't meant?…He snuck out before?

"Troublemaker."

"Bookworm."

"Touché."

"So, how did you find a spell to make yourself invisible?"

"Remember I'm good at Charms, also I kind of modified Weasley's version which only turned some objects invisible and limbs."

"Weasley's? You mean the legendary Twins who ditched school on the seventh year and fought in the Great Wizardry War?"

"I found a couple of their spells hidden in the library and I decided to give them a try." said Hiccup, he would have loved to meet them, but it would have probably been bittersweet.

"That's awesome! You have to show me some time."

"So you can get in more trouble? Sure, it'll be my pleasure." he got a light punch on the shoulder.

"C'mon Hic! You know its just for a couple pranks."

"Are you sure you are not a descendant of Loki?"

"Who?"

"No one, so how about after we go back we race?"

"Brooms or Dragon vs. Wind?"

"Brooms this time, your flying still sucks though." after saying this Hiccup began running away from Jack who began throwing snow balls at him. They laughed and had fun for the rest of the day, Jack had to thank Flynn later.

* * *

><p>Kinda short I know, but drabbles are supposed to be 100 words but I can't write anything concise in less than 1000, so yeah. Suggestions are welcome, as long as they don't go into nsfw, those I prefer to post on my tumblr or until I get my AO3 account.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this was supposed to be a drabble I swear! but it's turned into this monster (I blame plot bunnies for that one) so the thing is that I thought and things are bad when I think so the things is I thought, what about Hiccup's point of view? From the battle against the Red Death to months in Hogwarts until he met Jack, so I thought it wouldn't be that long, but boy I was mistaken! I swear this will either be a good thing or a bad thing. So yeah, I just published this on my Tumblr because I'm a nerd who wants people to acknowledge her and this fandom needs more Hogwarts AU.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, both belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>(But You're Tiny!) So What?<strong>

He could feel the wind on his face, the thrill of flying faster than he ever imagined. He could feel the warmth emanating from Toothless, keeping him warm in the freezing temperatures of Berk. But now that wasn't important. Fire and smoke filled the sky, the clouds darkening announcing a storm was about to arrive. He was flying faster than he thought Toothless could manage with the prosthetic fin, but that worrisome thought was pushed to the back of his head as he maneuvered the skies, a giant dragon following behind them breathing giant gusts of fire. They hid in the clouds, attacking from every angle possible in the darkness, soon everything was surrounded in flames and the flew higher above the fires, the tail fin disintegrating due to the flames that touched it, they only had one chance. Soon the giant dragon was too close behind them, but it wasn't the right time, then, when the sound of gas bubbling in the dragon's throat was heard he flipped around trying his best to fly backwards and Toothless shot a blast of purple fire directly into the open jaws of the beast. Everything began to fall apart, soon he was separated from Toothless and darkness clouded his vision, he could hear the grunts and screams of Toothless and felt the heat of the flames. Next thing he knew he woke up in his bed, apparently two weeks later but he felt it was longer, and probably was. Afterwards he found that now he and his best friend had one more thing in common when he got up from his bed and walked into a new world were his village was in peace with the flying reptiles.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the next few months. Soon things began to change. It was unusual, he was working on the forge looking for a new way to make the prosthetic while he suddenly got the hiccups (seriously?) but every time he hiccupped something weird happened to the things around him, some objects began to float, one changed shape, even one of Gobber's ugly jackets turned into a silly dress, suddenly his hiccups subsided and he was wide eyed. Soon letters began to arrive. Astrid and Fishlegs got into one of the most prestigious schools of witchcraft and wizardry, Durmstrang Institute. It wasn't weird to have witches and wizards in the village, just not that common, specially in his family line. So when he got his letter he was surprised, everyone in the village was but cheered loudly. The son of the chief was a wizard! But instead of Durmstrang Institute he got into Hogwarts. This was a surprise, he would be the first in his village to attend Hogwarts and also the third in his family to be a wizard, not to mention also the first one in history of Berk to ride a dragon and one as mighty as the Night Fury made it even more of a glorious feat.<p>

Then rumors began spreading. Soon Berk was known as the place with the most tamed dragons in history, even better than Romania apparently, and it was all thanks to a brave warrior who defeated a mighty dragon and saved his people from an imminent death. Everyone began saying things, from that Hiccup was probably a hunk of a guy (how else would have battles a beast) and that he had taken down a Night Fury and later trained him to obey his every command. Those rumors began to bother him a lot. The only truth was the fact that he did take down a Night Fury (he regretted deeply having hurt Toothless) and that he had lost a limb during the battle, everything were exaggerations and tall tales and he was just not going to deal with them, after all who would believe the mighty warrior was a scrawny 11 year old kid who hated violence and cared deeply for his friend Toothless? Then word got out that he was going to attend Hogwarts, on the stores he heard whispers about how exited they were to meet the guy once school started, on the train towards Hogwarts he heard people passing by looking into the carts trying to find the hero and dismissing him completely when they saw him and just kept on walking. It was good, he thought, he wasn't someone who liked to receive a lot of attention, not to mention he had done something that would certainly get him in trouble if he was discovered but soon his thoughts drifted away when he heard a soft meowing from his side.

* * *

><p>He caught a sight of white while getting out of the train but soon he followed the rest of the first years to the boats, the black cat with green eyes decided to perch on his shoulders, he didn't mind at all, he just hoped they could reach a forest area soon. Soon when they arrive the cat jumps from his shoulders and runs towards the forest. Some students look agitated and a little peeved at the kid for not being concerned for his pet, if only they knew. He listened to what Professor Toothiana had to say, he was really interested as a matter of fact and was surprised the witch was probably either an animagus or a metamorphmagus if the ton of colorful feathers that appeared on her head were any indication. Soon they entered the hall, it was already filled with students, he glanced around the tables: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When he saw that table he saw a mop of white hair and for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away, but soon his train of thought was broken when he caught the whispers. They were talking about him and those rumors again.<p>

Professor Toothiana began calling names and the child then walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed upon their head, sometimes the hat took his time and others he said the name of the house before it even touched the kid's head. Soon his name was called. As he walked his prosthetic made a metallic 'clank' on the floor, he could hear the whispers and exclamations of the people there: "That's the kid? No way!", "He's so short!", "He looks weak!", "I bet he didn't even tame a Night Fury, it was all just a big fat lie!", "What a disappointment.", "He doesn't even look like he lost a foot.", "The only thing impressive about him is his name!", "Who names their kid Hiccup?". He ignored them, and sat on the chair where the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He focused on what the hat was telling him while everyone else kept whispering and waiting to hear what the hat had to say.

"_Hm…yes…I can feel a lot of bravery and great courage…you would be worthy of being in Gryffindor…but the glory is not something that you desire…and you have a big intellect for someone so young…Dragon Boy you sure have a lot of qualities as well…yet your sacrifice is meant for something even bigger…"_

He could hear the hat and wondered why he called him Dragon Boy, it was true that he could tame dragons but was it that necessary? And by sacrifice did he meant the lost of his leg? Soon the hat changed tone.

"Alright, I've decided, your house will be…Ravenclaw!" said the hat out loud, he could hear the cheers from the Ravenclaw table and went there, his prosthetic made the metallic 'clank' on the floor once again and sat far away from the rest of the students, he wanted some time to think and it was different without his friends there. Soon after the last kids were sorted into their respective houses, Headmaster North clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables, it was a great banquet, but Hiccup wasn't that hungry, the nerves from the trip and the fact that he did something very stupid that will sure get him into trouble if he was found out were enough to make him lose his appetite. Instead he decided to take out his sketch book and began drawing some concepts for a new tail for Toothless, he wouldn't be able to work on them until he got home but having them down would be the best. During the banquet he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes looking at him but every time he glanced up there was no sign of it, he only kept looking at a mop of white hair.

That night, Hiccup broke his first rule since he got there and went to the Forbidden Forest. He sneaked out of his dorm as quietly as possible and made his way towards the forest. Headmaster North warned them that it was extremely dangerous, filled with magical creatures that were beyond ruthless and some that didn't want to be bothered, but in Hiccup's case it didn't falter his purposes for a bit. He was wearing his flight equipment and slowly approached the entrance of the forest.

"Toothless…come out." called Hiccup in a low voice and soon enough a black cat with green eyes appeared from inside the forest. Hiccup took out his wand and recited and enchantment and soon the cat was no longer a cat but the mighty Night Fury, Hiccup went and hugged his best friend.

"Sorry bud, I know you didn't like being tiny. How about we go for a ride?" at which the dragon nodded enthusiastically. Hiccup took the fin and the saddle and began putting them on the dragon, as soon as he was done they were flying on the night sky without anyone being the wiser that a first year had sneaked a dragon into the school.

* * *

><p>Days passed and he got a routine, whenever he had free time he would use it to fly with Toothless, the dragon got anxious if he didn't fly at least once. He also avoided people as much as possible on the halls, he was aware of the looks of hate he got after classes, it wasn't his fault he was good in all his classes he was surprised he hadn't exploded anything at all. And that one of the professors claimed he was as great as Hermione Granger was not only a compliment but also a bad thing since that meant more attention was going his way. Great.<p>

A couple days later he was in his first flying class taught by Madam Hooch, she instructed everyone how to call their brooms and surprisingly (not) he got his broom on the first try, he saw how a couple of the other first years sent a glare his way. Soon there was trouble. After they mounted their brooms one kid lost control and began flying high above and then he was thrown off the broom. Everyone was in panic but Hiccup didn't have time for that, he flew with all his might and caught the kid and set him on the grass next to him while he mounted off the broom. He saw one of the windows was opened in the tower and saw a Slythering student with white hair and with his wand out. _Did he try to stop the fall?…_Hiccup didn't have too much time to muse over because he was the center of attention, again.

"In all my years I have not seen someone that fast since Mr. Potter. Mr. Haddock, how do you feel about being a seeker?" said Madam Hooch to him, Hiccup was surprised in all honesty, he was being compared to _Harry Potter_, what were the chances not to mention the possibilities of him being a seeker at all? Not to mention he was lucky he was used to flying although he was also a bit embarrassed so he just shrugged his shoulders, good thing he had long bangs to hide his face albeit only partially because there was no doubt he was blushing. He heard how his classmates began whispering and one didn't like what they had heard.

"You can't do that! There's no way that lanky kid could be a Quidditch player!" said a Gryffindor student with annoyance in his eyes and soon he was smack upside the head by another Gryffindor student, a girl with bright eyes and wild curly red hair.

"Quiet!" yelled Madam Hooch. "None of you move until I get back. Mr. Haddock, come with me." said Madam Hooch, and Hiccup had no other choice but to follow her, broom in hand.

* * *

><p>Later that day while he was walking towards his next class he was confronted in the alley that was close to the changing stairs. He turned around and saw that they were two Slytherin students.<p>

"What do you want?" said Hiccup, he didn't have time for this.

"What do you think?" said one, he sounded pissed.

"Look, I don't have time for this, whatever it is you want could it wait for another time?" said Hiccup trying to maneuver around them but the second kid got in his way stopping his chances to get away.

"I don't think so fishbone." said the first one again.

"You think you're hot stuff?" said the second one.

"No? What do you mean?" Hiccup knew what they meant and he was sick of it.

"There's no way someone like you defeated a dragon!" yelled the second one.

"You are just a fishbone! All those rumors are just that!" said the first.

"…" _Seriously? Maybe I should have let the beast to swallow me right up then! _thought Hiccup.

"Hah, he's not even denying any of this!" said the first, even if Hiccup told them the rumors were mostly true would they have listened?

"I bet he thinks he's so smug, just because you're the new seeker for your house does not make you special!" said the second, well the news did spread fast.

"He doesn't have any friends in his house, so no one will be cheering for you." said the first, _Ok, that hurt a bit_.

"Oh, I think he's going to cry! He is shaking!" said the second, _I'm shaking because you're making me angry you nincompoop_.

"Hah! How pathetic!" he was pushed and his back hit the wall, the wall had a light layer of frost in it which was weird. "He so light! I barely pushed him." said the first, _At least by being light I can fly…_

"Isn't it getting colder?" said the second, now that he mentioned it, it was in fact getting chilly, not as cold as Berk but cold nonetheless.

"Who cares!" said the first. "Wait…is it snowing?"

_No kidding Sherlock._

"Look! The walls are getting covered in ice!" so they were, was this someone's doing?

"Could it be…It's Frost! Let's get out of here!" yelled both kids and ran away leaving Hiccup alone. Soon he was behind a pillar that lead directly to one of the stairs and when he looked back he saw the same mop of white hair he had been seeing lately as he walked away. Did that guy help him? Also what did the other mean by Frost?

* * *

><p>"That would be Frost no doubt." said the redhead while munching on an apple while the professor ran out to get more ingredients for class.<p>

"So is he like a bad guy or…" trailed Hiccup, he didn't know why but he wanted to know a bit more about the guy, he helped him after all. It had been a couple days since the incident and he wanted to thank the guy, but he didn't want to go near the Slytherin table and ask around.

"Nah, Frost just a wee lad who's good at magic, a lot of guys hate 'im though." said the redhead.

"Why? Is he's not bad then why is he?"

"'Cause he's cute, at least the girls in Gryffindor think so." said the red head finishing her apple and burning it to a crisp with her wand. No doubt she was good with fire spells.

"Cute? Merida could it be that you like him?" after Hiccup said this he could see her almost choking on the piece she was still chewing. After she calmed down she sent a glare his way.

"Me? I don't like that Frostbite a bit!" she sputtered in her thick Scottish accent, pieces of apple were around her mouth but Hiccup decided to not mention them, he didn't want an angry redhead after him.

"Sorry, forget I mentioned that princess."

"Shhh! What did I tell ya about saying that!" said Merida while Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, the fact that the feisty redhead was technically considered royalty always amused him.

"Sorry, your highness."

"Shut it Haddock."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was waling around after class, he was in the grass so his prosthetic wasn't making any noise which was a small relief to Hiccup, the sound could get annoying at times. Soon his attention was averted to someone calling another in his area, to his surprised it was just the person he was looking for.<p>

"Jack!" yelled someone. A guy who was tall and had brown hair and was wearing a Slything scarf and crest, there were subtle signs of a stubble starting to appear on his face as far as Hiccup could tell. The other in question had a very pale complexion, strange blue eyes, and stark white hair, it would be difficult to believe the color was natural. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, so he approached them slowly to hear better. He got a glimpse of the white haired guy (Jack) float for a couple seconds before settling down once again.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" asked the brunette.

"I have no idea. It just came naturally." said the white one.

"I see, and the first match is going to be against Ravenclaw!"

"Really? I thought it would be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"I know, but there was a change of plans, and they say that the seeker it's the kid from the first day! That Hiccup guy."

"That's his name?" asked with a tone of incredulity in his voice the one with the white hair.

"Funny right? Who in their right minds names a kid Hiccup?"

"A village who likes to follow tradition and name the runt of the litter that." he said and he had to suppress his laughter at seeing how they both jumped at the sound of his voice, his stealth was getting better. Soon after they both seemed to calm their hearts the one with the white hair decided to be the first one to talk.

"Tradition you say?" said the white haired one.

"Yes. To avoid trolls stealing your socks even if they only steal the left one, and to those who are considered runts or mistakes. Luckily I don't have the troll problem since I don't wear socks on my left leg anymore." said he while grabbing his pant leg and showing part of his metal prosthetic, he found it funny now, he finally matched his best friend.

"How did that happen?"

"I'm not even sure myself, I was falling, there was fire, and two weeks later I woke up like this." Hiccup just shrugged his shoulder, it could've been worse to be honest.

"So its true that you're the new seeker for Ravenclaw?" asked the brunette and there was a look of incredibility in his eyes.

"Yeah…I gotta go, oh and thanks." said Hiccup towards the white haired one before he left and continued walking away from the duo. At least he finally thanked the guy.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, was being the key word here. Hiccup was just minding his own bussines, eating his breakfast and thinking of a few maneuvers he could try that day with Toothless, they still needed to get their timing right for one of them where Hiccup would jump off Toothless and he in return would catch him at the right moment. Even though his mind was somewhere he saw how everyone else was receiving letters and he saw a Snowy Owl descend and perch itself on the arm of the white haired Slytherin. For some odd reason he kept thinking about the kid but he didn't know why, maybe he desired to be friends with him, he seemed nice and he helped him out that time in the alley. As the guy read the letter the owl perched itself on the guy's shoulder and began rubbing its head on the guy's cheek, it was a cute sight. <em>C-Cute? He's not cute!<em> thought Hiccup, there was no way he found the guy cute, the owl was the cute one, not him. Soon everyone gasped and his attention was drawn to a familiar sight. A Terrible Terror was on the window and seemed to scan the area until it's yellow eyes landed on him. It flew down and stopped in front of him while some students looked at him wide eyed and others had ducked and hid under the tables. Hiccup ignored them and took out a piece of paper and a pencil, he reached out and took a letter form the hind leg of the Terrible Terror and read it. His father was asking how he was going, if he was eating right. If he had made any friends yet, and that he was wondering where his dragon had gone. Hiccup just chuckled, he couldn't tell him that he had taken Toothless to school, it would only make his blood boil and worry him to no end. He put the letter inside his pocket and began writing a response, afterwards he tied it on the Terrible Terror's leg and sent him flying. After he was gone he began finishing the rest of his breakfast until suddenly he was surrounded by everyone around.

"Was that a dragon?! How did you do that?"

"What was in that paper?"

"So it's true that you can tame dragons?"

"Why didn't that Terrible Terror chew your face off?"

"So is it true that you have tamed a Night Fury?"

"Of course he hasn't, even if he was able to tame a Terrible Terror it does not mean he could tame a dragon as mighty as the Night Fury! He's the only dragon no one has ever seen after all."

"The Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death, since no one has seen him then if you saw it you would know right away no?"

"Hey, where did he go?" while the other two from the bunch began discussing he took his chance and slipped under the table and escaped the commotion. When he tried to have lunch that day he could see they were still looking for him, so he sneaked out some food from the kitchen (the House Elves were nice to him for some reason), the same thing happened during dinner so he just ate alongside Toothless, at least he could practice and spend time with his best friend. The next day it seemed everything had calmed down and he began his routine again, although no one could blame him if he hurried more than before.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since the fiasco with the Terrible Terror and Hiccup was back into his routine. After he finished his food, he went towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He looked behind him a couple time and he swore someone was following him but there was nobody around, he kept doing this a couple of times until the reached the forest. He put his hands around his mouth and let out a roar, the call for a Night Fury sounded a bit strange the sound coming out as '<em>ahhroo~!<em>' and soon Toothless had come out and tackled him to the ground. He couldn't help the burst of laughter that left his small form and tried to shake the dragon off of him.

"Toothless! Get off! You know I can't get dragon saliva in my uniform, it doesn't wash off!" Hiccup said and luckily Toothless decided to obey for once, as soon as he was off Hiccup stood up and dusted himself from the stray grass and dust.

"Good boy." said Hiccup while petting Toothless's head, it was amusing to say the least. Suddenly both he and Toothless heard a 'creak' and turned around to the source of the sound. Toothless began snarling showing his sharp retractable teeth and Hiccup recognized the mop of white hair and he went up flying without a broom. Oh no, there was no way he had been followed! He mounted Toothless and flew right behind him, higher up so he couldn't see them, when she saw his chance he stopped right in front of the Slytherin who in response shrieked in horror and began falling fast down to the earth below, Hiccup gave an aggravated sigh and then he flew down so Toothless would catch him before the guy broke his neck or something. As soon as he was grabbed he held onto Toothless as a lifeline, once they were on the ground the white haired nuisance began kissing the ground almost literally, how dramatic.

"Why were you following me?" said Hiccup, he watched and saw how those blue eyes got wider and then he mounted off Toothless while hooking his leg off from the device.

"Curiosity?" said the white haired kid and Toothless let out a snarl his way showing his sharp teeth.

"That's all?" asked Hiccup, he had narrowed his eyes and was looking skeptically at the Slytherin, he could see him much more clearly now that the wind had pushed his hair back. He was tall, slender, and he swore those blue eyes had a snowflake in the iris but that didn't make any sense right?

"You were always leaving early during the eating hours, you never socialize with other students, and a freaking Terrible Terror came in and didn't attack you. Isn't that enough to justify my curiosity?"

"I suppose." said Hiccup and he absentmindedly petted Toothless's head calming the beast down, he supposed it was bund to happen, but he was usually invisible so he didn't think it would happen at all.

"So…the rumors were true…" said the Slythering, curiosity and something else in his eyes as he looked at Hiccup and Toothless.

"I never denied them. It was them who decided to not believe because I'm all…this." said Hiccup gesturing to all of himself, who would believe a scrawny kid would tame a Night Fury and kill a mighty dragon as well? His village for sure didn't think it would ever happen.

"Then why didn't you tell them that the rumors were true?"

"It's not like they were going to believe me either way, a fishbone like me taming and riding one of the most dangerous dragons known to man? Yeah right."

"So…how?" said the teen pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, it was all my fault. I tried to kill him at first." said Hiccup pointing at Toothless, the memory still brought a chill to his spine.

"Wait…what?"

"Sit down, it's a long story." Hiccup then began telling how he hurt Toothless, how their friendship began, and how both of them saved his village from the Red Death, it was nice telling the story to someone for once, he wondered for a while how it would feel to tell this so another person and surprisingly he paid attention to the whole tale.

"Apparently while I was falling to my death Toothless was able to wrap me with his wings shielding my body form the flames and during the fall my foot was apparently out and broke in such a sick way against something that it had to be amputated. Next thing I know I wake up in my room with Toothless watching over me and part of my left leg missing." said Hiccup finishing his tale, at least he wasn't conscious during that period of time.

"Wow, that was something."

"Yeah. I know, I may have lost a leg but I believe my friendship with Toothless just got stronger that way."

"So…there's something that has been bothering me, why did the Sorting Hat took so long to choose your house? After the story you told me you could have belonged to Gryffindor, but he put you in Ravenclaw, why was that?"

"I'm not brave, not at all, nor confident, I like to draw and sketch, I read, and make contraptions. Probably it was because I held characteristics from both houses that it took so long, but who knows, the Sorting Hat never makes a mistake. I heard that Harry Potter went through the same thing, he was almost put in Slytherin but he proved to be a real Gryffindor at heart. Maybe the same case is with me." said Hiccup at that moment he decided to change and get his flying equipment off, he had Quidditch practice later not to mention his next class would begin soon.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Oh I have to take off my flying equipment, it's almost time for my next class and it's a little uncomfortable during Quidditch practice, it's not the same using a broom than flying on a dragon's back you know? It's just added weight."

"I-I see but did you really have to do it in front of me?"

"We are both guys there's nothing to be ashamed off. There I'm done." said Hiccup and saw that the Slytherin had a slight blush on his cheeks when he turned around, that was interesting.

"So its true that you are the new seeker huh?"

"Yeah, and my first match its against your house if I'm not mistaken."

"Don't worry too much about them, its true that Slytherin likes to play dirty but that was in the past, this year the team mates are honest players, especially the seeker, they say he's really graceful and stuff, the ladies are crazy for him." said the Slytherin with a smug grin in his face, if Hiccup was not as smart as he was he wouldn't have guessed the Slytherin was talking about himself.

"I see, well thanks for listening…"

"Jackson, Jackson Overland-Frost. But my friends call me Jack and you already knew the 'Frost' part no?"

"Ok, well thanks Jack, it was fun talking to you." Hiccup sent Toothless back to the forest and went his own way, Jack decided to accompany him, he kind of reminded Hiccup of a puppy.

"Say why do you hide Toothless?"

"You heard the rumors, plus I don't want him to be in danger and to people to pester me daily, I had enough of that during training last summer."

"You have an accent you know that?"

"I'm from Berk, is part of an archipelago belonging to Norway, I'm still surprised I ended up here and not in Durmstrang." at least there he would have still talked to two of his friends.

"I see, well how about we hang out later?"

"You sure? I mean I don't have friends and that would be great, but are you sure?" asked Hiccup, in all honesty he was exhilarated to talk to someone that wasn't Toothless, human contact was good too.

"Yup. How about we meet at Quidditch practice, Ravenclaw has the place today right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"A birdie told me." said Jack smiling wide, Hiccup decided right there that he liked the way he smiled.

"Ok then, see you at practice Jack." said Hiccup walking away, they had reached the castle grounds without even noticing which was a little disappointing.

"See you there Hiccup!" Jack went the other way and Hiccup continued going his own way. He would have never guessed that it would be the start of a beautiful friendship or even more than that.

* * *

><p>So...sorry this was long? I just couldn't stop typing .w., so what did you guy's think? Also next drabble (hopefully it'll be a drabble) we'll get to see a blushing Slytherin, question is will it be Jack or Flynn? (Maybe both?)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This took longer than I had anticipated, and shorter as well. At least I wrote something no? I wish I had funnier ideas at the moment, probably there will be during a potion mishap or and angry Merida chasing one of the guys down. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Anyone?<strong>

Two Slytherin students were currently discussing something of great importance, or so they thought they were. In their fourth year at Hogwarts they have become more attracted to their current love interests, both which had a couple things in common: both were artists, both had stunning green eyes, and freckles adorned their faces, their attitudes were a bit similar albeit one was more sarcastic and good with spells while the other was a bit of a klutz not to mention that both were currently friends even if they were on different houses. It was kind of funny how their love interests were so similar, some might think they were talking about the same person due to their traits, but the biggest difference between the two of them were that one was a girl and the other a guy, the guy was a fishbone and the girl resembled too much a fairytale character, one would actually believe she was the person the story was written about, being in the Wizardry World it was possible to say the least. Now, the two were discussing whether or not they would invite the other to eat at their table, problem? They were stubborn, not to mention they tried very hard to not mention their love interests' names in case they ended attracting attention to themselves.

"You just need to ask! I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Right, so I have to face them while you relax and think of ways to woo you-know-who."

"You have liked this person for how long? Just ask!"

"How about _you_ ask them? Why do I have to do it?!"

"You are close to one of them!"

"You too!"

"Yeah right."

"You know more about this person's interests than you care to admits, you don't stop talking about how great the paintings this person's does are!"

"And you don't stop talking about how amazing the sketches and drawings the person you like does."

"Arg! You, you are despicable, just ask them yourself!"

"No, you ask them, you spend more time with one of them!"

"Here we go again. How about this, we go together and see how it turns out."

"That's!….not a bad idea actually…but what are going to say?"

"Bloody Hell you really are making this difficult aren't you?"

"Me? _You _are the one who's making this harder than it already is!"

"As if! You are the one who suggested this on the first place!"

"You agreed to the idea!"

"Because I wasn't aware that I should be the one to ask them!"

"Why should I though? Just because I came up with the idea?!"

"That's a reasonable thing to think!"

"Reasonable? Since when are you reasonable?!"

"Since always!"

"Listen to me you little-"

"Hi guys!" at hearing the voice both Slytherin students realized they had stood up from their chairs and were probably about to fight, a little embarrassed both sat down once again and faced the source of the voice. Both Hiccup and Rapunzel were looking at them with curious looks on their faces.

"Hiccup!" "Rapunzel!" yelled both Jack and Flynn at the same time, they hadn't expected to see them so suddenly.

"Were you guys fighting?" asked the Hufflepuff with a worried expression on her face.

"No! We were, we were just having an argument, nothing serious though." replied Flynn embarrassed that the girl he liked was witness of that stupid display.

"I see. Well do you guys want to eat together? We were about to ask you guys to join us at our table." said Hiccup to both Slytherins whom both replied 'Yes' a bit too enthusiastically if he said so himself.

"Alright, let's go." soon the two Slytherins were following them and trying hard to avoid their blush from spreading any further.

* * *

><p>I did say someone was going to blush no xD? I'll make more embarrassing and funny situations in the future I swear ;w;!<p> 


End file.
